1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to the archery field, and more specifically to a mount for statically and dynamically conveniently securing a bow quiver and a sight to a typical hunting bow. The same may be used in a bow not destined for hunting, as well with equal ease and convenience to the archer.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Bows for hunting, whether of the compound or long bow variety, have been known for years. When archers proceed on the hunt, they normally utilize a bow sight, as well as a quiver to store their arrows. More recently quivers have been mounted to a bow, but in a rather haphazard manner. Similarly the bow sight has been mounted to a bow but without coordination with the bow quiver. In both instances the position is dictated by whatever position on the bow a mount can be made. The present invention has to do with a combination mount for both a sight and a bow quiver which secures the same in convenient spaced relationship to the arrow rest.